gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harys
Harys is a man-at-arms sworn to House Whitehill, and a member of Gryff Whitehill's garrison of Ironrath. Biography "The Sword in the Darkness" Harys arrives with Gryff at Ironrath late at night, and sets a cart on fire before introducing his commander. He and the and the other Whitehill soldiers then leave to quarter in the Forresters' Great Hall. Harys later watches as several members of the Whitehill garrison act out Ethan Forrester's death at the hands of Ramsay Snow, much to the dismay of his mother and brother. This prompts Rodrik to angrily threaten or strike one of the soldiers, but Harys ends the confrontation before it escalates further, saying that Gryff will deal with the Forrester lord. When Gryff brings out Talia Forrester to be punished for biting one of his men, he eventually punches Rodrik, knocking him onto the ground. Royland Degore is outraged by this, and threatens to attack the Whitehill soldiers. Should Rodrik allow him to do so, the master-at-arms incapacitates two of the men before Harys knocks him down and disarms him. He then keeps Royland under guard for the rest of the confrontation. "Sons of Winter" Harys participates in the beating of Maester Ortengryn, alongside Gryff. Upon the arrival of Arthur Glenmore and his Elite Guard, Harys is greatly angered. He is taken prisoner along with the other Whitehill soldiers. "A Nest of Vipers" Harys is freed by the traitor shortly before his identity is discovered by Rodrik, along with the rest of the Whitehill garrison. Harys later participates in the ambush of Asher Forrester's hired forces as they arrive in Westeros. As the Beast attempts to raise the gate that trapped Asher and Rodrik with the Whitehill soldiers, Harys hurdles a spear at him, killing the pit fighter. When Asher or Rodrik remain behind, Harys stabs them in the side and bashes one of their eyes in, shortly before they die of their wounds. "The Ice Dragon" Harys appears at the gates of Ironrath holding Ryon if Rodrik is the one who died in the previous episode. He appears at the siege is Asher is the one who died but has no significant role or lines. He appears at the battle at Ironrath on horseback blocking Asher/Rodrik from killing Ludd or Gryff. He engages in a long and bloody fight with Rodrik/Asher, nearly pushing Asher/Rodrik face into nearby fire before being stabbed in the back by Elissa Forrester who he proceeds to run through with his sword. If Elissa died drinking poison than it will be either Bowen, Erik, or an unnamed soldier who stabs him and is than promptly killed. He manages to impale Rodrik/Asher with a his great sword and begins to sadistically twist the blade. This offers Rodrik/Asher the opportunity to hack at his neck with a hand axe twice, and then finally kill him by impaling him through the mouth with the Forrester family great sword. Image Gallery TSITD Harys Great Hall.png TSITD Harys Courtyard.png TSITD Harys Arrival.png|Harys arrives at Ironrath. SOW Harys Drawn.png TID Harys War Face.png|Harys putting on his helmet WhitehillArmy.jpg|Harys with the Whitehill army Appearances ru:Харис Category:Smallfolk Category:Servants and retainers of House Whitehill Category:Northmen Category:Deceased individuals